


人人都爱大胸妹

by JILL_RTE



Category: all居
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JILL_RTE/pseuds/JILL_RTE





	人人都爱大胸妹

性转，产乳有，微ntr

咖啡厅，你跟女友摊牌了，女友打了你一耳光。指甲上的水钻刮破了你的嘴角。

女友问你为什么，你给不出答案，又或者你昨晚就给出了答案。

你跟她度过了尴尬的一夜，从一开始两人的热火朝天到后来你不得不抱歉地送神色复杂的她回家，几个小时里，你的鸡巴一直垂头丧气。

她说，为什么。你心想，什么为什么。

她说，你说实话。你心想，什么实话。

她说，我不告诉别人。

然后你就懂了。

你说你是阳痿，你骗了她，请她原谅。她几不可见地舒一口气说，我不怪你。

然后你的女友蹬着高跟鞋，离开得飞快，你盯着她走出店门，心里想，如果是个奶大的漂亮女人，走路快成这样，白花花的胸脯一定两只白兔一样，一跳一跳的。

你想起了楼对面的女人。

你当然不是阳痿，你每天都对着楼对面给孩子喂奶的女人勃起。她和你瘦弱干瘪的女友不同，她有一对沉甸甸的大奶子。

你是偶然发现的。

那天你失去设计灵感，往常一样带一罐啤酒坐在落地窗前发愣，看见对面楼的卧室亮着一盏橘灯，隐约有一个女人坐在床前，抱着孩子。

丧失灵感的焦躁让你尝够了无能为力的苦头，偷窥这种龌龊事这时便带上了掌控感所特有的甘美香味。

你的望远镜头迅速锁定了那个房间，你发现那个女人非常漂亮，眼睛尤其迷人，抱着孩子，神色温柔又天真，穿一件奶白色的V领针织衫，锁骨玲珑小巧，皮肤白得像是碰一下就会留印子。最重要的是，女人有一对异常丰满的奶子，V领浅浅地露出一道莹润的乳沟。

女人的孩子显然不想入睡，两只小手一伸，抓住了女人胸前两团软肉，女人的大胸被轻易地揉捏变形，看起来非常柔软。领口也被这不安分的孩子拉下来一截，白花花的奶子露出来大半。女人吃痛地弯了下腰，你盯着女人领口里光裸的春色，突然下体一阵发涨，你意识到：这个骚货没穿内衣。

女人察觉不到你饿狼一样的眼神，她半是无奈半是宠溺地对着孩子笑，雪白的皓腕轻轻撩起针织衫的下摆，准备给孩子喂奶。

她有些笨手笨脚地把针织衫卷上去，不让毛线蹭疼了婴儿娇嫩的脸。女人的奶子真的很大也很漂亮，丰盈得像两颗饱满的水蜜桃，沉甸甸地垂坠在胸前，你甚至怀疑你一只手抓不过来，她的奶头嫣红挺翘，泛着被婴儿啃咬过的水光。你目不转睛地盯着她，几乎垂下涎水来，一只手解开裤链，一只手握住自己早就坚硬发烫的性器开始上下撸动。

孩子像是饿着了，两只手握着一边的奶头，死命地吮吸，女人被吸得狠了，不自觉地扭动起白生生的细腰，樱瓣一样的小嘴微张着，像是在幼猫一样细细地呻吟求食。

你额头简直要爆出青筋，血气冲上头顶，嘴里无意识地谩骂着，这个婊子，这个人尽可夫的贱人，肯定是故意的，说不定她知道整栋楼的男人都正在如痴如醉地视奸她，对着她的奶子撸动自己的鸡巴，她就等着有人来强奸她。

你想象着女人跪趴在床上，像母狗一样扭动着雪白的细腰邀请一个又一个的男人进入，轮到你时，你怒不可遏地顶弄她，狠狠地操她，把她死死钉在你青筋虬结的鸡巴上，她发出细碎支离的喘息，柔软的身体像骇浪里的一叶扁舟，硕大的奶子被撞得来回甩动，被你抓回手里粗鲁地揉搓，你问她奶子为什么这么大，奶水为什么这么骚，她呜咽着不肯回答，刚生完孩子的乳房却不堪刺激，泌出甘甜又淫荡的几滴白色乳汁，乳晕被打湿，显出更淫糜的水红色，你用沾着乳白色液体的手指搅动着她的口腔，她语不成声，无力地酥着身子，涎水顺着你的手指流下，抬头发出哀哀的呜咽声。

那天之后你无法控制地开始每天偷窥这个大奶女人。

她没有工作，不喜欢穿内衣。她在家守着孩子，但却并不像一般的家庭主妇那样麻木枯槁，她会温柔耐心地与孩子嬉戏，认真地跟狗狗说话，也常常笨手笨脚地打碎碗，一边蹲在地上用手捡碎片一边喃喃着对不起。

你觉得很好笑，对破掉的碗说对不起的女人，就像那盏小橘灯，浪漫得有些发蠢。

因为她不知道，男人们只会盯着她蹲下来时露出的两个软嫩半球，拼命搓动着自己手中粗涨紫红的孽根，想象着她垂着蝴蝶一样蹁跹的长睫毛，双手捧着自己饱满水嫩的乳房，纵容你把鸡巴插入她光裸的领口与她乳交。

她的男人会在每天傍晚时回家，很高很壮，很英俊，很爱她。那倒也是，哪个男人不会爱她？你也爱她，只要她愿意，世界上每个男人都会为她的大奶子死去活来。或许她知道之后，也会像对破碎的碗一样，对你说一句甜甜的对不起也说不定。

她男人回家之后就会一直黏着她，从背后紧紧地箍着她纤细的腰肢，捏搓她丰满柔软的硕大胸脯。她吃吃地笑，拧动着身子说痒。她男人也喜欢把她压在卧室的玻璃窗上后入，我几乎要怀疑他是故意做给我看的。她漂亮的小脸蛋被情欲支配着，迷蒙的眼里媚色几乎掐得出水来，小嘴仓皇地开合像是喘不过气来似的，高领毛衣被她柔软圆润的小手指拉到领口，雪白的奶子狠狠地一次次撞在玻璃上，成熟樱桃一样鲜嫩嫣红的乳头被压得软软贴在白花花的乳肉中间，这个场面比任何一场淫贱的性爱片都更香艳。

你就这样无法控制地偷窥了下去，直到你与女友开房那天晚上，你对着女友平坦的胸口，竟然完全无法勃起。你终于知道，女人的奶子已经彻底降服了你。

你从咖啡厅回家，照例拿起了望远镜，望向那个熟悉的房间。女人的男人正拖着行李箱，像是准备出远门，女人温软地笑着与他道别，男人用力地亲吻了女人的胸口，接着在她耳边说了什么，女人笑得胸口的两只小白兔一跳一跳。接着男人就走了。你不自觉地舔着嘴角，舌头有意无意刮擦着女友打的伤口，有些痛也有些令人上瘾的欣快。

你想，她的男人是出远门了吗？

你还没有想明白，因为更让你震惊的事出现了。女人关上门，径直走到了窗前，她不做表情的时候，平时温柔无邪的眉眼有些冷冽的美艳。

她正对着你的方向说了两个字。

一个张口音，一个爆破音。

"来吧。"她说。

然后她翘起嘴角笑了，抿出两个甜美的小括号，眼尾往上挑，像个食男精的妖怪。

你像是被雷劈了一般楞在原地，不知道过了几秒，女人甚至已经撩起了自己的上衣，露出你肖想了无数夜晚的雪白胴体，你终于如梦方醒般夺门而出。

来了。


End file.
